Demasiado tarde
by Dead dreams and Broken hearts
Summary: "Al lado de mí música, bajo el manzano. Porque no me siento un cobarde al morir por amor, me siento el más valiente de los hombres" Itachi.U


Aquella pieza de música la encantaba era tan perfecta como su nombre indicaba , Claro de luna. Sus dedos se movían con precisión y esmero sobre las piezas de marfil. Sentía todas las miradas de la sala sobre ella, aquella era su primera actuación en solitario. Al principio no quiso salir de sus aposentos, tenía tanta vergüenza de cometer un error delante de tanta gente, que su corazón iba al descompas. Pero profundamente quería impresionarle, quería que escuchara todo lo que había aprendido de él y ahí estaba prestándola toda la atención, con ese semblante de facciones perfectas pero frío, con esos ojos ensombrecidos que no le permitían ver, pero aún así eran igual de hermosos que todo lo demás. Nunca había querido aprender a tocar tan refinado instrumento, de sonido angelical y fantasioso, pero cuando le vio aparecer por la puerta de su mansión por petición de su padre, su corazón se avivó y corrió desbocado por su interior, haciendo que millones de mariposas revolotearan por su estomago. La primera vez que escucho aquella voz ronca y tan varonil, un escalofrío la recorrió de pies a cabeza haciendo que no prestara la minima atención a sus palabras y se concentrara en sus labios finos y apetitosos como cual manzana roja de primavera. Claro de luna fue la primera canción que a él escucho tocar una mañana de invierno, realmente le parecía mucho más hermoso cuando tocaba y la deleitaba con piezas como aquella que movían su interior. Recordaba la primera vez que se había apoderado de sus labios en el jardín, lejos de miradas indiscretas, él la había besado con pasión y desenfrenó, dejándola extasiada con el mínimo rocé, haciendo que cada milímetro de su ser deseara poseerlo por siempre. Cada noche a las doce se encontraban bajo el árbol más alejado de la gran casa, ninguno sabía como habían llegado a aquel punto de locura pero él la solía decir "Tu eres mi música" y para ella aquello era el te quiero más grande que alguna vez escucharía. Los aplausos se escuchaban por doquier aclarando que la obra había terminado, se levanto con elegancia e hizo una reverencia para después colocarse a la derecha de su padre, que la miraba totalmente orgulloso por aquella magnifica representación. Ella solo tenía ojos para él, que parecía ausente, más que de costumbre. Ni siquiera se había molestado en otorgarla una sonrisa, esas que la hacían tocar el cielo. La fiesta había comenzado y ella entablaba conversación con las demás damiselas que allí estaban.

Tu interpretación ha sido perfecta.- comento una muchacha castaña de ojos chocolates, que la hablaba con fascinación.

Gracias Ten-ten.- dijo la poseedora de los ojos celestes ruborizándose.

De verdad Ino pensé que fallarías.- Comento una muchacha de bellos ojos jade, bajo una mirada ofuscada de la hermosa rubia.

Lamento no haberte dado ese gusto Sakura.- contraataco con sorna mientras se abanicaba refinadamente. Mientras sus compañeras hablaban de los más diversos temas de los que una dama podía hablar por supuesto, ella buscaba con la mirada al dueño de su corazón, pero no se encontraba por ningún lado y aquello comenzaba a preocuparla. Salio del gran salón con la escusa de que necesitaba aire y se dispuso a buscarlo, su primera opción fue los jardines pero allí no había nadie, así que se apresuro a los aposentos del apuesto joven, donde lo encontró escribiendo sobre su escritorio con gesto calmado.

Itachi.- murmuro sonriendo mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

Una fantástica interpretación.- la contesto con dureza dejándola impactada por tan frías palabras.

¿Te encuentras bien? Preguntó acercándose a él.

Sí.- contesto con rudeza levantándose de su asiento.- y ahora márchate.- grito asustándola, haciendo que las lagrimas apagaran el dulce color cielo de su mirada y saliera de allí espantada por dicho trato. Se llevo las manos a su cabeza mientras se maldecía a si mismo por ser quien era, por ser un simple muchacho de clase media. Mientras que ella era una aristócrata, de una de las mejores familias de Londres y pronto su padre vendería su amor a un hombre de alto estándar, pero él ya estaría demasiado lejos para ver como su amor iba al altar con otro que no fuera él. No había salido de la calidez de su cuarto para nada, se pasó toda la noche llorando, rogando a Dios que Itachi la perdonara por cualquier cosa que hubiera hecho que le hubiera colocado en tan mal estado. Los rayos del sol se filtraron por los grandes ventanales dando comienzo a un nuevo día, salio a buscarle para rogar por su perdón pero no estaba por ningún lado, no había rastro de él y aunque no fuera lo adecuado fue a preguntarle a quien sabía todo lo que pasaba en esa casa, su padre. Jamás se imagino al escuchar esas palabras, que se clavaron en su corazón como dagas, había oído perfectamente " Itachi se ha ido a Gales, tenía un nuevo puesto de trabajo" no quiso seguir escuchando más de aquella palabrería que estaba acabando con ella. Salio al jardín mientras buscaba por todos los lados, hasta que sus manos arrancaron aquella hermosa flor, un narciso . Sin meditarlo dos veces se la metió en la boca y se la trago aún con las lagrimas bañando su apenado rostro. Habían pasado tres días desde que había llegado a su nuevo lugar de trabajo, pero la pena le estaba consumiendo así que sin más preámbulo decidió volver a verla, volver a sentirla porque la necesitaba para vivir, pero cuando llego a su morada encontró algo que contra todo pronostico no podría remediar ni la música, la muerte. Se abrazo a su cuerpo sin vida, frío pero aún tan suave como siempre, llorando como si su vida estuviera echa para ello, pronunciando su nombre hasta que su garganta quedo seca, maldiciendo aquella suerte que dudaba tener. Acaricio su rostro, jamás lo había visto, ya que su ceguera no se lo permitía pero sabía que era perfecta y que aunque el sueño eterno se la hubiera llevado seguía siendo la más hermosa. Se aparto de ella aún con ese vacío en su pecho y suavemente deposito un beso sobre esos labios carnosos que siempre serían su locura. Camino por el jardín con una nota pulcramente escrita en su mano y una cuerda gruesa agarrada en la otra, toco el tronco de aquel árbol, el único testigo de su amor y con tranquilidad dio paso a su muerte. No tardaron mucho en encontrar el cuerpo del joven sin vida y leer aquella nota, que indicaba donde debía ser sepultado y con quien.

"**Al lado de mí música, bajo el manzano.**

**Porque no me siento un cobarde al morir por amor, me siento el más valiente de los hombres" **

**Itachi.U**

* * *

Bueno aquí estoy con otro one-shot de una de mis parejas favoritas (sí extraña pareja, lo sé). Pues nada que espero que os guste y ya de paso deciros que si os gusta esta pareja, aunque sea un poquito, que os paséis por mi fic "Impredecible" sí es con otra temática, en plan del anime, pero sinceramente a mi me gusta jeje y yo creo que esta bastante bien! bueno un besito y disfruten! dejen rewiews ;)


End file.
